Just an Innocent Kiss
by Anbu Shinigami Alchemist
Summary: Riza escorts Roy to his apartment, the night after Maes' death and some events that are forbidden within military personal occur. Definately RoyRiza Rated T to be safe. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own fma or anything relating to it.

Author's Notes: I'll try to make it so it's not OOC but forgive me if some of it is. This is after Hughes has died.

An Innocent Kiss 

She sat at her desk reading, the colonel's right woman, I mean, waiting for him to finish his paperwork. When she looked up she noticed he was sound asleep on his paperwork. After placing her book down she got up and walked over to his sleeping form. _How can I wake him up when he looks so peaceful and calm…? _She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by the Colonel's sudden movement. She jerked back as his head came up looking her straight in the eyes.

She blinked twice before he addressed her," Did I fall asleep again Lieutenant?" At a loss of words she merely nodded her head once. "Sorry, I'll get right back to work." And with that he picked up his pen and started mindlessly signing papers. "What's the matter Lieutenant?"

"Nothing, sir," she replied starting to walk back to her seat, sitting down watching the colonel intently while he scribbled away his signature on every paper he had.

After an hour, to be precise, the colonel had finished his paperwork and was stretching at the moment. She finally stood, placing a few things in her bag before pulling out Hayate's leash.

"Sir, after I drop Hayate off I'll see you to your apartment. Since you don't look like you can drive home yourself," she ordered not suggested as usual.

"Sounds like a plan," he said through stifled yawns.

The two of them then proceeded down the stairs and into the parking lot to her car. She unlocked the doors, placed Hayate in the back seat, and then got in herself taking the driver's side, of coarse. After the colonel got in she started it up and drove off into the darkened streets.

They sat in darkness until he asked," Why so silent, Riza?"

At the sound of her first name she jerked a bit but then replied confidently," Because there's no subjects I think would interest you, sir."

"We're off duty, Riza, you can call me Roy…please," he said a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"But, sir…I mean Roy…" she started but decided not to say anything.

"See it's not so hard for you to call me by my first name is it?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, no your wrong." He frowned at this. "It pained me so much I think I'll die," She finished sarcastically.

"Very funny Riza."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," with that she got out of the car and brought Hayate into her apartment. Roy noticed the address of the apartment building and wrote it on his hand. Soon after Riza walked back down the steps and got in the car. They were then off again toward Roy's apartment building. They sat in silence until Roy claimed they were there.

They got out and Riza opened the door for Roy and when they got to his room she unlocked and opened the door again. Roy just merely took his jacket off and threw it on to the couch and walked off to his bedroom. Riza had already turned the lights on and was looking around at the mostly messy apartment of her superior's. She decided to make herself useful and started picking a few things up and putting them where she saw fit.

After half an hour Riza decided she should go and check on Roy and tell him she was going home. She walked off to his room and when she opened the door she could smell alcohol strongly.

She cleared her throat so he'd acknowledge her presence, which he nodded to from the bed.

"Riza can you come over here please?" Roy replied slurring slightly.

Riza simply nodded and took off her military jacket reveling a black shirt underneath. She then walked over to his bedside. Before he was about to take another sip of alcohol she took it away from him and quickly put it on the table next to the bed. Roy grabbed her hand kind of roughly but not meaning it and placed on his cheek. She wanted to stroke his cheek but decided better not to.

"Riza, why'd he have to die and because of me, no doubt?" Roy asked quietly.

Riza had to think about it for a minute before she answered him," Hughes didn't die because of you, Roy and you know that. Don't let foolish thoughts haunt you like that!" Roy was kind of shocked at the bit of sternness that came with these words. She then spoke more softly trying to comfort him," Roy, you have to move forward and continue your goal to become the Fuhror. I swear if you think I'm going to die on you you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I know that you wouldn't let me die under your jurisdiction or any one's as a matter of fact. Right?" she replied confidently.

Roy was so shocked at how right her words were that he forgot it was a question. "I wouldn't let you die…even if you weren't in the military."

At this bit of information Riza sat up stiffly.

"Riza, I love you with all my heart."

"Roy, I…I should head home now," she stuttered and made to get up. Still in shock though, Riza's hand missed the bed as she stood up and she landed right back onto the bed kissing Roy innocently. Riza's head was screaming 'get off of him' and 'slap him and leave' but she paid no mind to those voices anymore. She then pulled away, much to Roy's disliking, to breathe. "I'm sorry, sir. I really should be leaving now." Yet Roy still held her tightly but letting her breathe.

"Riza, I don't think I can stay by myself all night. I fear I'll get myself drunk. Will you please stay just this one night?" Roy begged looking as though he was telling the truth.

Riza looked at him her eyes saddening a bit. She then asked a question," Roy, can I borrow a shirt of yours?"

"Uh…sure. There, in the third drawer down," he answered casually.

She walked over to the drawer and pulled out one of his white button up dress shirts, then walked to the bathroom to change. He got up and changed his self. When Riza was done changing she walked out of the bathroom to see Roy in a dark blue t-shirt and his black boxers. She blushed deeply at the sight but then again she wasn't in any better conditions then him. When he looked over he saw Riza in his dress shirt, which stopped at her mid-thigh, and not to mention her beautiful blonde hair was down for once. Roy had to keep his thoughts and eyes on her face to stop his self from getting a nosebleed.

She walked over and sat on the side of the bed Roy wasn't on. Roy reached over to his lamp and turned it off getting settled in along with Riza. Roy looked over at Riza and saw that she was asleep which disappointed him.

He would have gone to sleep if a familiar voice didn't call out and give him an order. "Go to sleep, sir."

"But, Riza I think I'm gonna…" Roy complained a bit worriedly.

"I said go to sleep, Roy!"

"Uhh…okay, Riza," Roy replied turning his back on her staring out the window.

"Roy don't play the guilt trick with me…" she started but cut herself off looking at Roy. He looked like he was about to break down and cry. "Roy, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's…it's okay," Roy replied smugly, avoiding her eyes.

"Roy, what was it that you said you were going to?" Riza asked hesitant of her answer.

"I…I think I'm gonna start crying," Roy answered. He didn't want Riza to see him crying and was embarrassed about what she'd say.

"Roy…everyone cries. You're no different, except the fact that you know you can trust people close to you not to think seconds thoughts about you when you cry. Like me, for instance. I have never had, nor will I ever have second thoughts about you. Roy…I love you and I'd never let anyone have second thoughts about you or else I'd hunt and shoot them down," Riza had snuck her feelings toward Roy in her reasoning.

This time the kiss wasn't by accident, but it still wasn't that innocent as the last. Roy was bewildered at the thought that Riza Hawkeye was kissing him full on the lips. Riza pulled away slowly looking into Roy's deep blue eyes. Roy stared back in her amber irises.

"Riza, I love you," Roy sated cautiously.

"I know you do, Roy," Riza replied.

Roy's face saddened instantly as he looked away. He then felt Riza's hand on his chin pulling it to face her. Riza's face was calm and a small smile gracing her lips.

"Roy, if you haven't figured out already that I love you more then anything in the world, then you must be numb in the head," Riza stated noticing a smile grace Roy's face.

"I'm not numb in the head…I'm just a little slow sometimes," Roy corrected her. At this comment both of them started laughing.

"Yeah, I'll agree with you there, Roy," Riza finally replied through stifled giggles.

"Very funny, Riza," Roy said sternly.

"No really, it is funny," Riza replied still trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'll show you something funny," with this Roy began to tickle Riza showing no mercy.

"Roy…Roy stop!" Riza commanded through her giggle fit.

"No! This is way too much fun for any normal man to try and stop," Roy replied smiling.

"Roy! Roy, stop it!" Riza begged. After just a few more minutes of tickling Riza, Roy stopped.

"You…you're mean…Roy," Riza stated a bit angry through deep breathes.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Roy replied. To put in short terms, Riza was laying on the messed up bed sheets holding her stomach, while Roy straddled her legs looking down at her smiling.

Riza noticed the smile on Roy's face," Roy…don't…I'm already…already out of breath."

"No," Roy replied smiling as he lent down and planted a passionate kiss on Riza's lips. Roy's tongue rubbed her bottom lip asking entrance, which she granted moaning as his tongue began exploring her mouth. His kisses left her lips and trailed down her neckline and back up to her ear lope. Figuring he'd get himself a moan from Riza he began to nibble on her ear, which she did moan. Roy smirked pulling back up looking at her for a moment before kissing her again, leaving her even more breathless then after the tickle fight.

"Roy…you…are…evil," Riza stated trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, but the way you were moaning there a few moments before it sounded as if you were enjoying my teasing," Roy replied smiling.

"You…you…"

"Me what?"

"You…just. Oh for crying out loud! Go to sleep, Roy!" Riza said angrily. Using most of her strength she pushed Roy over onto his back and rolled on top of him sitting on his "special spot" hoping to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Riza, move," Roy asked noticing where she was sitting, feeling just a bit uncomfortable.

"Why? I'm making you feel uncomfortable?" Riza asked smirking.

"No!" Roy rebelled.

"From the look on your face, Roy, it looks like you aren't comfortable," Riza stated.

"No! I'm just a little uncomfortable!"

"Oh! So technically I was right?"

"No you weren't, Riza!"

"Yes, I was, Roy."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Roy said to himself reaching over to his nightstand drawer, being careful as to not push Riza off of him. He opened the drawer and pulled something out.

"What is that, Roy?" Riza questioned curiously.

"Here," Roy said holding it out to her.

"Oh my god, Roy! Is this what I think it is?" Riza asked completely thrown off guard. The object Roy had given her was a gold chain with a diamond ring on it.

"Yeah, it is. So, Riza Hawkeye will you marry I, Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Lazy Bum Mustang? Well, that is to say, after I become Fuhrur and change the fraternization law?"

"Yes! Yes I will marry you, Roy!" Riza practically shouted. Roy took the necklace out of her hand and put around her neck. Roy smiled as he pulled Riza down so that they were stomach-to-stomach and chest-to-chest.

"I love you, Riza," Roy stated knowing what she'd say.

"I love you too, Roy," Riza stated smiling.

Roy then pulled her head sown just a little more kissing her just as innocently as their first ever kiss. Innocence is always the best way to go.

Fin


End file.
